The Corruption of Kanzaki Nao
by Dagas Isa
Summary: Nao and Fukunaga enter an adult toy store. Crack ensues.


**Title:** The Corruption of Kanzaki Nao.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to Liar Game, and I'm not making any profit off this story.

**Summary:** Nao and Fukunaga walk into an adult toy store, crack ensues.

**Author's Notes:** So, basically, this got started as a random line of dialogue where Nao says as pillow talk (to Akiyama), "You know, I'm not _really_ an M" which spiraled into Nao admitting to him that she talks to Fukunaga about their sex life. Which went to the idea of Fukunaga taking Nao to an adult toy store. At this point, my fiance, bless his heart, said, "You should write that."

So I did. And now, I'm inflicting it on you, in hopes that you'll find it funny.

Despite that long author's note: Please review.

* * *

It seemed like a good idea at the time.

Well... maybe not a good idea, but a _fun_ one. You know, mortify Kanzaki Nao's mind a little bit, get her to stop calling you trying to get you to go out for lunch before shopping at the thrift store and volunteering at the local old-folks home.

Fun and practical. Always a good combination.

So, when Nao calls again, for what has to be the fifth or sixth time in two weeks, Fukunaga doesn't say "Go away," like she usually does. She says, "Sure, I'll take you to a toy store."

Then Nao, with a shit-eating grin that Fukunaga can practically hear over the phone line: "Sounds fun! Where should we meet?"

Of course, Fukunaga's doesn't intend on taking Nao to a toy store for _kids_.

Fukunaga originally thought to bring her to one of the seedier places, geared towards those men who couldn't land a pick-up line to save their lives, and filled to the brim with items and magazines to match fetishes that would freak even Fukunaga out. And probably loads of guys who would enjoy spending time with a naïve 18-year-old only just now being exposed to the more physical aspects of life.

But then an image of an angry Akiyama comes to mind as his pet idiot comes to him crying. "You're taking her where?" And a look that says, "I am perfectly capable of making your life miserable if you hurt her."

So any place where Nao could actually get physically harmed is right out. Mental trauma it shall be.

"Besides," Miyahara Hitomi says with a perfectly manicured hand, after Fukunaga explains the dilemma. "It'll be much more fun if she's off her guard when she finally figures out what's going on." She hands Fukunaga a business card. "Go there."

Fukunaga takes the expert's advice. It's not just designer handbags responsible for her roommate's immense debt right now, after all.

Which is why Fukunaga escorts Nao through a quirky little neighborhood, and into a brightly lit shop that could very well be a trendy boutique except that all along the walls are toys and devices designed for the delight of an older audience.

"Where are we?" Nao asks, poking her head in after Fukunaga opens the door. "This isn't a toy store..."

"Yes it is."

Perhaps its the advertisements on the bulletin board for upcoming workshops in the fine arts of bondage or fisting. Or the stack of vibrators on display right in the middle of store. Or the stickers with not-so-subtle euphemisms, that will send Nao screaming with mortification.

Nope. Nao doesn't get any of those.

It's the wall full of dildos, probably the ones that actually look like human anatomy--although Fukunaga speaks from experience to say that few men are ever really that big--that drains the colors from Nao's face and finally makes her realize that she's not going to find any teddy bears here.

She half looks like she's going to bolt, run screaming into the afternoon, scarred for life and definitely no longer interested in becoming socially connected to Fukunaga Yuuji.

Then Fukunaga realizes she made a fatal mistake.

Nao might be a naïve idiot, but she's a _curious_, naïve idiot. And apparently that curiosity can overcome even wall full of realistic silicone phalluses.

* * *

"Nee, Fukunaga-san," Nao says, bringing a book over from the shelf and pointing at a very explicit picture of a couple enjoying themselves, "can people really bend like that?" She says it loud enough for almost everyone in the not-so-big room to hear, even though her cheeks are bright and rosy.

"Obviously, or else they wouldn't have been able to take that photograph."

Nao tilts the book back and forth, like looking at the photo upside down will somehow make it more comprehensible to her. "Do you think they're enjoying it though? Why don't they fall over?"

"I don't know." Fukunaga says, thinking she's going to pummel Hitomi later for suggesting this place, since actually killing her would force her rent to go up.

"What about this one?" Nao says pointing to another page where another couple are cavorting in another highly improbable position. "You'd probably have to rehearse it, like a dance or something..."

Page after unbearable page of this, in a voice loud enough for everyone to hear Nao's innocent little musings about how much skill and coordination this position or that position should take, leaving Fukunaga feeling oddly like the mother of a small child who walks up to strangers announcing how much daddy makes in a year. Or like the owner of one of those small yappy dogs that insists on instigating fights with dogs large enough to use it as a toothpick.

Not pleasant at all.

But Nao's not done yet, she's got a whole store to explore, and like a witness to a particularly gruesome bout of drunken karaoke, Fukunaga can't quite force herself to look away.

* * *

Like the walls with the leather handcuffs, the paddles, and the floggers. Basically the lightweight stuff.

"Why's this here?" Nao says, bringing one of the heavier floggers over and lightly flicking the leather straps across her wrist. "Wouldn't it hurt?"

"Some people like it." Fukunaga says. "Some M-type of people pay a lot of money to have someone use that on them."

Nao turns it over in their hands. "So this is an offense tool then? Kind of weird that they'd have it here. Wouldn't it be at a sports store?"

"No, why would it be?"

"Well," Nao says, taking a riding crop in hand and waving it around like it's the wand to her magical fairy princess costume or something, "Remember back in Round 2, when Miura-san asked if you would choose S over M? I asked Akiyama-san about it, and he said it was like offense and defense. So I thought it meant something like a sport, like soccer or basketball."

"Nao," Fukunaga says getting into the role of reluctant mentor, "let me tell you what S and M really mean."

The look of slack-jawed horror and terminal embarrassment on Nao's face as Fukunaga explains what some people do for the sake of decadent pleasure and good, dirty fun almost makes it worth it when she asks:

"You say they pay a lot of money to have someone use it on them...where exactly do they go...?" The fact that Nao can't even meet Fukunaga's eyes is a small comfort as well.

* * *

"Massagers?" Nao says about the pile of vibrators in all shapes and sizes taking up a good portion of the front. "Like for your back? It's kind of small though." She looks thoughtful as she turns one of the demo models on and touches the buzzing end with her finger tips. "And what's with the buzzing? Is that supposed to help with the tension?"

"According to my roommate," Fukunaga says, examining the range of toys with academic disinterest, "it's woman's best friend."

"Really? Oh look--" Nao points to a shelf with the novelty ones. The flower shaped one, the rubber ducky, and-- "It's a teddy bear!" Nao looks at it thoughtfully. "It's kind of cute..."

They walk out of the store, Nao's new best friend hidden in a discreet paper bag. "I think I'm going to name it Kuma-chan."

Yeah, definitely NOT the brightest idea she ever had.

* * *

"Nee, Fukunaga-san." Kanzaki Nao's face is apple red when she approaches Fukunaga during the Liar Game a few weeks later. "I tried out Kuma-chan recently! I think I--"

Fukunaga puts her hand to her head. "Nao. I don't need to hear about your adventures with Kuma-chan." She really doesn't.

"Oh." Nao slinks off.

"What was that about?" Akiyama says from behind her.

"A serious lapse in judgment." Fukunaga growls and turns away.


End file.
